The present invention relates to tool carriers, and, more particularly, to fitted tool cases which may be readily carried and stored.
Various forms of tool carriers have been proposed for storing and carrying tools. The size of these tool boxes will vary considerably with the amount and nature of the tools to be carried. Moreover, the materials for such tool carriers have included metal fabrications for ruggedness, wooden tool boxes for economy and adaptability, and synthetic plastic fabrications for corrosion resistance and lightweight boxes. In the past, there have been fitted carriers for storing various types of specialized tools such as drafting tools and medical instruments; in these the tool case has recesses configured and dimensioned to receive the specialized tools which are stored therein.
However, there has remained a need for an attractive fitted tool case for carrying a variety of tools and related hardware to enable the homeowner or sportsperson to perform various repair and adjustment functions. Moreover, in the apartment setting in which many persons live, closed storage areas frequently are limited, and an attractive tool case presents the advantage of being able to be stored in an exposed living area.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a novel fitted tool case for storing a variety of tools for performing adjustment and repair functions and which is attractive in its appearance and relatively lightweight for transport purposes.
It is also an object to provide such a fitted tool case in which the tools are releasably retained within pockets therefor.
Another object is to provide such a tool case which may be readily assembled from readily fabricated components to provide a relatively durable structure.
A specific object is to provide such a tool case which has an outer fabric covering and a soft feel to its principal surfaces so as to present a highly attractive appearance and feel.